Une Rasade de Bourbon
by Dagron
Summary: "Si l'organisation continue de se servir du produit en tant que poison, ils vont finir par trouver d'autres personnes comme nous, d'autres qui auront retrouvés leur corps d'enfant..." Une phrase dite il y a bien longtemps maintenant. Même celle l'ayant prononcée a oublié la nature même du souci qu'elle exprimait. (Fic figurant Amuro Tooru comme protagoniste. Spoilers.)
"Si l'organisation continue de se servir du produit en tant que poison, ils vont finir par trouver d'autres personnes comme nous, d'autres qui auront retrouvés leur corps d'enfant..."

Une phrase dite il y a bien longtemps maintenant. Même celle l'ayant prononcée a oublié la nature même du souci qu'elle exprimait. Bien des choses se sont passées depuis. La jeune femme redevenue fille a eu tout le loisir d'être retrouvée par ses anciens collègues aux emplois meurtriers, et leur échapper encore et toujours; non sans l'aide considérable d'un certain détective maintenant écolier... Cela lui a pris bien du temps, à ce jeune héros pour amadouer le chaton effarouché qu'était devenue Sherry, mais il y est parvenu.

Sa nature solitaire? Envolée. Ses sarcasmes brûlants? Adoucie par une chaleur qui n'a fait que croître. Le jeune Edogawa a fait bien plus que gagner sa confiance. Il lui a redonnée une enfance, lui a permis de connaître le bonheur d'une famille aimante, bien qu'adoptive. Et, suite a un voyage en train bien trop mouvementée, il lui a donné une chose encore plus précieuse.

Une âme en paix.

Et pour un certain temps au moins, elle peut en jouir à cœur joie, la peur et l'appréhension constante une chose du passé. Dommage que cela ne puisse pas rester ainsi...

* * *

 **Une rasade de Bourbon.**

* * *

La bouteille de Bourbon reposait à même le sol. Son propriétaire, un jeune homme au teint mat et cheveux clairs, la fixe des yeux sans pour autant la voir. Le verre bien remplit pend entre ses doigts - testament de sa tentative de vider la bouteille afin de le distraire de ses soucis. Cependant il n'en a pas le cœur. Il n'a jamais été friand d'alcool, et même s'il lui est déjà arrivé d'atteindre l'ivresse, cela a toujours été suite à un grand succès et non à une défaite cuisante. Le liquide a un goût bien trop amer pour qu'il la boive. Tout ce qu'il parvient à en tirer est une douce berceuse sous la forme des tintements entre la glace et le verre que le liquide encourage.

Il est un homme mort. Sous peu la faucheuse implacable qu'utilise ses employeurs viendra mettre fin à ses jours. Gin est efficace, certes, et à quelques exceptions prêts il s'assure toujours de donner si possible à ses victimes une fin rapide et indolore. Tooru Amuro considère pendant quelques minutes la nature de la mort que lui réserve probablement son future ex collègue. Sa méthode préférée a toujours été une balle entre les yeux, mais une exécution aussi formelle exige toujours la création de circonstances pouvant mettre l'organisation à l'abri de tout soupçon. Il pouvait toujours viser un organe moins cérébral, et garder ainsi la satisfaction de voir la lueur désespérée dans les yeux de sa victime tandis qu'il l'envoyait rejoindre ses aïeuls, mais avec une victime tel que Bourbon, une mort aussi lente était un risque bien trop grand. Il fallait aussi prendre en considération le voisinage. L'appartement était bien trop petit pour dissimuler le son d'un coup de feu, même avec silencieux. Les voisins étaient bien trop amicaux pour que Gin puisse s'enfuir sans témoignage le décrivant après un tel son. Le bâtiment est bien trop près de facilités cruciaux pour l'organisation pour que les talents explosifs de Vodka soient mis en œuvre, qui plus est une bombe de ce type dans un tel lieu serait difficilement attribuable a des terroristes. Avec un frisson lui parcourant l'échine, le jeune Amuro se redressa d'effroi lorsque la méthode la plus évidente se présenta à son esprit.

Une méthode d'autant plus effrayante puisqu'il y avait eu recours par le passe. Une méthode qui avait cent différents aspects grâce au département de recherche que finançait les meurtres, vols et chantages perpétrés par ses parrains. Mais il n'avait pas à chercher bien loin pour connaître le nom de l'outil dont se servirait Gin pour se dépêtre de lui. Considérant la nature de sa trahison, le poison en question était tout trouvé.

Bourbon de son nom de code, Amuro but sa rasade d'une traite avant de jurer furieusement. Le verre qu'il avait bercé jusqu'à la, au point d'en fondre la glace, se retrouva projeté avec force contre le mur. Le son du verre se brisant, lacérant le papier peint et le teintant d'un brun-rouge sanglant, permit à son propriétaire de se recentrer. D'un tempérament plutôt calme, Amuro venait de trouver en lui une colère dont il n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence.

Qu'il vienne. Il ne fuirait pas le courroux de ses employeurs, de sa famille adoptive, celle-là même dont il avait toujours mis les intérêts au-devant des siens. Mais qu'elle se prépare à affronter la pleine puissance de son fils le plus fidèle. Il ne se laissera pas tuer sans mordre en retour.

* * *

L'information ne leur est parvenue que par accident. Par le plus grand des hasards, leur défenses informatiques ont réussi à bloquer une tentative de pirater leur serveur tout en glanant quelques informations sur le fouineur en question. Rien d'aussi utile que leur localisation, non... Mais des mots de passes désuets datant d'un temps fort suspect, des fichiers visés n'ayant d'importance qu'à un maigre groupe de personnes, une trace venant clairement d'une source extérieure à l'organisation. Cela pointe résolument vers une certaine scientifique supposée morte, une traîtresse dont la mort avait été relayée par le plus fin limier de l'organisation, Bourbon.

Il n'y a que deux explications possibles. Soit Sherry a laissé de tels informations entre les mains de comparses ambitieux, soit...

Gin sourit à la pensée qu'elle puisse avoir survécu.

Seule, cette information n'est pas suffisante pour condamner le malheureux Bourbon. Hélas pour lui, un autre témoignage s'ajoute à celui de l'équipe informatique. La femme en question a été aperçue et des photos enregistrées... Ce plusieurs semaines après sa mort supposée. La tête tirée par Bourbon lorsqu'on l'interrogea sur ces trouvailles, selon Vodka, était une vision que Gin regrette d'avoir manqué.

L'explication donnée par Bourbon comme quoi la femme ne devait être qu'un infortuné sosie, voir un des nombreux déguisements d'un certain cambrioleur nocturne aurait pu passer la barre s'il n'y avait pas aussi eu l'intrusion informatique. Malgré les efforts de Vermouth pour défendre son comparse dans l'explosion du Bell Tree Express, le jugement du grand patron tombe bien vite. Bourbon a failli dans ses devoirs vis à vis de l'organisation de façon critique. Ses services ne sont plus nécessaires.

C'est avec un plaisir immense que Gin se voit attribué la tache de lui apporter la triste nouvelle. Le jeune Bourbon lui a toujours fait mauvaise impression, bien qu'il respecte ses nombreux talents. Ce n'est pas pour rien que Gin se prépare méticuleusement pour la visite. Bourbon n'a jamais été un idiot. Il verra venir l'assassin. Il aura des défenses en place.

Après avoir confirmé avec Vodka que Bourbon n'a pas quitté son appartement, chose que Gin aurait appréciée, ne serait-ce que pour lui rendre la vie plus facile, l'assassin aux longs cheveux argentés approche le bâtiment en question. C'est un simple complexe d'appartements sans prétentions, placé dans le centre ville. Situé à coté d'une agence d'avocats au service de l'organisation dont Bourbon était un des agents les plus utiles, l'immeuble servait d'habitat à une ou deux familles, quelques étudiants et des jeunes professionnels, tous connus pour leur disposition amicale les uns envers les autres qui rendait cette visite bien difficile. L'heure choisit en fonction de leurs horaires de travail ou de cours du soir favorise la discrétion, mais le risque qu'ils le découvrent reste présent dans son esprit.

Son chapeau tiré bien bas, Gin ajuste son gilet pare-balles et vérifie la boite de capsules dans sa poche. Son Beretta est à porté de main au cas où. Un sourire prédateur se profile enfin sur son visage. Il est prêt.

* * *

C'est d'un œil noir que Tooru Amuro voit la porte de son appartement s'ouvrir. Évidemment que son bourreau a accès à une clef passe-partout de l'immeuble. Pas que Bourbon ne l'a pas anticipé. L'entrebâilleur à chaîne entre en action, empêchant la porte d'entrée de s'ouvrir au-delà. Une silhouette noire à l'œil glaciale le regarde un moment avant de disparaître. Bourbon est rassuré. Ils ont bel et bien choisi Gin. Il aurait bien regretté d'avoir à leur faire payer l'insulte qu'aurait été le choix d'un assassin moindre.

Il prend le moment de recul du corbeau comme opportunité. Son téléphone portable dans la main gauche, il active un programme qu'il avait préparé à l'avance dans l'après-midi. Le barillet du pistolet qu'il tient dans son autre main ne quitte pas l'entrée. Dans le même instant, l'entrebâilleur éclate en morceaux.

Gin est dans la pièce.

Légèrement déçu que Gin ne semble nullement intéressé par le décor recherché du vestibule, Amuro ne le lui reproche pas cependant. Qui s'intéresserait à un petit couloir aux accoutrements élégants lorsque sa proie se trouve devant lui, trônant sur un siège lui faisant face, l'arc ouvert menant vers le séjour servant d'encadrement au propriétaire et au carnage se trouvant derrière lui. Amuro délecte avec plaisir l'appréhension sur le visage de son collègue.

"Je vois que tu as fait du ménage, Bourbon..." Lui dit avec sarcasme l'assassin aux yeux de glace, non sans garder le pistolet à l'œil. Il fait évidemment référence aux fauteuils éventrés, tables brisés et papiers éparpillés derrière Amuro. Ce dernier se lève pour répondre, le sourire d'un hôte poli collé sur le visage.

"Tu me connais, Gin. J'aime être préparé pour toute éventualité. Le désordre a ses bénéfices." Une pause, un sourire qui disparaît. "J'imagine que si tu es ici, ce n'est pas pour m'annoncer que j'ai le droit à une dernière chance?"

"Non." Il lui répond simplement.

Le temps des plaisanteries est passé. A peine le mot sorti de sa bouche qu'il s'avance, vif comme l'éclair pour tenter de le désarmer. Amuro est soulagé. Il ne comptait pas tirer si Gin n'était pas aussi armé de la sorte. De son expérience les armes à feu causent toujours trop de complications. Son visage plein de concentration, il lance en l'air son téléphone portable entant que distraction. Le temps que Gin vérifie bien que le gadget est inoffensif, Amuro a déjà remit la sécurité sur son pistolet, afin de s'en servir pour tenter d'assommer son agresseur.

Le coude douloureusement pointu de Gin entre en contact avec son estomac une seconde trop tard. Le bras d'Amuro est déjà en route. Par le plus grand des hasards le téléphone portable est dans sa trajectoire. Une esquisse de sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres tandis que la crosse de son arme force le boîtier électronique à l'accompagner. D'un son sec et craquant, les deux entre en collision avec le crane de Gin. L'écran de l'appareil se fend en plusieurs morceaux, un deuxième craquement se fait entendre et ses circuits s'émiettent à leur tour. Amuro ne ressent aucun regret. Il comptait détruire le téléphone de toute façon.

Si son nouvel ennemi juré lui en laissait la chance au moins. Avec un regard digne d'un psychopathe, Gin envoie voler le pistolet et les restes d'électronique avant de forcer Amuro à terre. Le jeune homme au teint mat, maintenant entièrement sans souffle, lutte pour voir ce que son adversaire prépare. Le temps qu'il s'en rende compte, il est déjà trop tard. Gin à la capsule de poison a la main, et une bouteille de liquide prête pour le noyer dans sa gorge.

Un croassement sort de sa bouche à la place du juron attendu. Sa main droite immobilisé par le lourd genou de l'assassin, Amuro tente vainement d'éloigner l'instrument de sa mort de l'autre, plus faible.

"Ceci fera..." Le pouce de Gin empêche Amuro de recracher la capsule tandis qu'il soulève le flacon de liquide roussâtre. L'ancien agent Bourbon ne peut que contempler, horrifié, la bouteille éponyme se vider dans son gousset. "...l'affaire!"

L'organisation enseigne bien des choses à ses membres. Elle leur apprend à tuer, à se défendre de façon contrôlée, à résister toute forme de douleur ou de torture. Elle ne leur a pas appris, hélas, à contrôler leur réflexe d'avaler. Le flot brûlant d'alcool le force à déglutir afin de ne pas se noyer, la capsule passant de sa bouche a l'œsophage de façon presque anodine. Une fois satisfait que le poison est passé, Gin lâche la bouteille, maintenant réduite de moitié pour donner l'espace nécessaire à sa victime pour se remettre.

Toussant et pestant, Tooru Amuro se retourne dans une vaine tentative de sortir la capsule de sa gorge. Il sent le regard maintenant blasé de l'assassin lui caresser l'échine, accompagné de sa voix graveleuse lui donnant son dernier au revoir.

"Je devrais te remercier..." Amuro voit du coin de son œil Gin essuyer le fin coulis de sang que le coup de crosse lui a causé. "Grâce à toi j'ai une nouvelle opportunité de voir la tête de Sherry sur un plat."

L'espace d'un instant, la force de l'homme au teint mat disparaît, l'étalant à terre. Son sang bouillonne. Sa tête tourne. Il ignore si c'est dû à sa haine pour l'attitude criminelle de Gin ou le poison. Quoiqu'il en soit, l'assassin vient de commettre une erreur. L'investigateur privé s'autorise un dernier sourire grimacé. Mettant en œuvre son contrôle de soit, il ignore la douleur intense lui crispant les membres pour ramasser le demi-litre de bourbon restant. Langoureusement ses jambes l'aide à se redresser.

Gin lui a tourné le dos.

D'un pas furtif mais vif, Amuro se lance. Se servant de deux mains pour exécuter un revers digne d'un champion de Roland Garros, il envoie la bouteille se connecter de nouveau avec la tête de son bourreau. Cette fois l'assassin aux cheveux d'argents est envoyé à terre, un cri de surprise s'extirpant de sa bouche. Des morceaux de verre se joignent à la pluie d'alcool qui recouvre son manteau noir de jais.

La vue de l'ex-Bourbon se voile tandis qu'il sort un minuscule paquet d'allumettes de sa poche. Il parvient cependant à en allumer une. Le petit bout de bois et de souffre enflammé tombe à terre avant que Gin ne revienne à ses sens.

"Et tu compte trouver Sherry comment, sans moi, hein?" Il peine à voir au-delà de ses mèches décolorés, mais il sait que l'insulte pique. Après tout, cela faisait au moins huit mois que Gin la cherchait sans jamais la trouver. Qui est-ce qui a réussi à trouver l'indice la liant au Bell Tree Express après tout?

Mais tout cela n'importe plus. Bourbon a déjà laissé libre cours à sa rage. Sa dernière missive téléphonique, impossible à tracer, heureusement, a un potentiel dévastateur pour ses employeurs. Le bazar de son appartement sert à masquer toute information que l'organisation voudrait retrouver après sa mort. Le reste de son whiskey et ses allumettes, il comptait bien s'en servir pour en détruire une bonne portion de toute façon. Le fait d'avoir réussi à assommer Gin reste la cerise sur le gâteau.

Avec de la chance, les voisins ne seront pas trop affectés par l'incendie.

Un tambourinement sourd lui traverse le corps.

Tooru Amuro, de ses vingt-neuf printemps, découvre pour la première fois de façon on ne peut plus personnel la qualité fascinante du travail d'une certaine scientifique de dix ans sa cadette. Pour un bref instant, sa vision lui revient suffisamment pour qu'il se rende compte que sa peau semble créer autant de fumée que les flammes à ses pieds. Les jurons d'un adversaire en feu qui revient à lui sont vite rendus muets par la chamade que bat son propre cœur. Ce dernier semble vouloir s'extirper de sa poitrine. Une contraction cardiaque particulièrement douloureuse l'envoie s'écrouler à ses genoux, sa main lui crispant la poitrine. Il lutte pour respirer. Comparé au début d'incendie devant lui, son corps a la température d'un enfer cuisant. Il pense crier, mais n'en garde pas le souvenir.

Pour un poison censé ne laisser aucune trace de sa présence, le détective raté qu'est l'apotoxine 4869 semble provoquer de bien nombreux effets.

Même un ex-membre de l'organisation aussi aguerri que Bourbon ne peut que perdre connaissance face à l'agonie de ses os qui semblent fondre.

* * *

De l'extérieur de l'immeuble, Vodka surveille avec étonnement le tournant de la situation. Il ne s'étonne guère de voir des flammes apparaître à la fenêtre de l'appartement. De tous les membres de l'organisation, Bourbon est bien celui avec le plus d'information sur cette dernière. Gin avait toujours compté reprendre les dossiers qu'il pouvait trouver et brûler le reste. Un bâtiment aussi moderne que celui-ci aura de bonnes défenses anti-incendie, mais pas suffisamment pour empêcher le feu de ravager le contenu le plus proche. Il sourit. Cela doit signifier que Bourbon est déjà mort. Chianti lui doit quelques billets bien gras.

La satisfaction de Vodka s'évapore instantanément en voyant la porte-fenêtre coulissante du balcon s'ouvrir. Une silhouette, trop petite pour être Bourbon ou Gin, s'extirpe de son appartement pour se lancer du balcon vers celui d'en dessous. Sortant de la Porche pour mieux voir, Vodka entend maintenant la sirène d'alarme que le feu a provoquée. Du coin de l'œil il remarque les habitants du bâtiment en sortir, pestant le désagrément causé. Ils n'ont pas encore remarqué le spectacle étrange plusieurs étages plus haut.

Le garçon, Vodka ne peut imaginer autre chose, roule pour éviter les coups de feu qui le suivent. Gin est maintenant sur le balcon lui aussi, le bruit de ses coups de feu couverts par la sirène. S'il n'y avait pas foule, Vodka sortirait son pistolet aussi. Après un court moment d'hésitation il ferme la porte et verrouille la voiture. S'il veut aider son collègue, il lui faudra anticiper les mouvements de l'intrus.

Voyant la nature saccadée des balcons de l'immeuble, il est apparent que si le garçon veut échapper à l'assassin qui commence à sauter de balcon à balcon à son tour, il finira par passer par la cour... Qu'il passe par l'intérieur du bâtiment ou l'extérieur. Faisant signe discrètement à son collègue plus expérimenté, l'homme en costume ajuste ses lunettes de soleil pour aller se placer au coin de la cour, à l'intérieur du mur, de façon à surveiller le nabot qui a osé interférer avec leur mission. Ayant remarqué la foule d'habitants évacués qui commencent à examiner le bâtiment en cherchant la source de l'alerte, l'homme aux cheveux argentés rentre dans le bâtiment à son tour. Il interceptera le garçon de l'intérieur plus discret si possible. Vodka a déjà son téléphone à l'oreille afin de rapporter les mouvements de leur proie à Gin.

Un sourire sur le visage tandis qu'il tambourine le pistolet caché sous sa veste, Vodka anticipe avec joie la défaite cuisante de leur adversaire.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, le jeune garçon en question, ayant d'apparence onze voir douze ans, retient son souffle. Caché dans l'ombre d'un véhicule, le capuchon d'un gilet volé cachant la couleur claire de ses cheveux, il regarde avec appréhension deux paires de chaussures noires arpenter la ruelle où il se trouve. C'est le premier moment de répit auquel il à droit depuis le début de la traque, et il en a bien besoin. Son ventre souffre à l'agonie des coups reçus, ses mains sont couvertes d'égratignures et de bleus, quant à ses pieds... Il préfère ne pas penser à l'état qu'auront ces derniers, dénudés depuis le premier saut du balcon. Les vagues d'inconfort qui lui en parviennent suffiront pour l'instant.

"Merde." La première paire de chaussures s'arrête, tourne en rond, et peste. "Ou est-il passé, ce rat?"

Reconnaissant la voix de Vodka, le jeune adolescent se prépare à fuir de nouveau au premier signe de danger. La deuxième paire de souliers, plus élancées, s'arrête dangereusement près de lui.

"Il ne peut être loin." La voix graveleuse, autoritaire, fait danser un frisson le long du dos du fugitif. "Je le sens."

Soudain, deux genoux apparaissent à sa hauteur. Interloqué, mais ne souhaitant pas exposer sa position en faisant de mouvements brusque, il ne peut que doucement se glisser en arrière, vers le coté opposé de la voiture... Une main gantée caresse le sol un instant, des cheveux argentés oscillent au dessus des plis de son long manteau noir.

Les quelques secondes qui suivent semblent durer des siècles.

Finalement, après un long silence et une interrogation de la part de son partenaire, Gin se relève, son œil de faucon n'ayant, dieu merci, pas daigné inspecter le dessous de la Volkswagen sous laquelle il s'était dissimulé.

"Sors ton C4, Vodka."

Interpellé par le soudain développement, le garçon s'approche dangereusement des roues afin de mieux voir ce que font ses ennemis.

"Celle-là, Gin?"

Zut, Vodka est sorti de son champ de vision. Pestant sa distraction, l'enfant à la peau mate se prépare au pire.

"Oui, cette voiture là. Fais vite."

Si seulement il pouvait voir sa main!

Le bruit de boîtier déplacé, de colle appliquée et de charges placées ne lui apportent aucun confort. Il ne peut que prier, une phrase unique se répétant dans ses pensées telle un mantra. Faites que ce ne soit pas sa voiture...

"Allons-y." Les deux paires de chaussures s'en vont bien vite, une vue qui quelques secondes plus tôt lui aurait apporté bien du soulagement. Maintenant il ne peut que rester immobile dans l'angoisse. L'imminente explosion se fait bien attendre. Maudissant son sort, il se couvre la tête des bras juste à temps.

La Mazda RX-7 blanche garée de l'autre coté de la rue explose violemment. Dans l'espace d'un souffle, sa carrosserie est couverte de flammes d'une telle intensité que l'adolescent est forcé de se détourner. La vague initiale de l'explosion à déclenché les alarmes antivol des voitures garées tout autour, y compris celle au dessus de sa tête.

"Merde," il souffle d'une voix cassée. "Ma voiture!"

Tooru Amuro, anciennement Bourbon, se retrouve rajeuni de plus de dix ans, la voiture dont il comptait se servir pour sortir de la capitale repose en flammes non loin de lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se trouve être le pourchassé et non le chasseur de l'organisation.

Il se demande si le gouffre noir de désespoir dans lequel son cœur et son esprit se noient à présent est comparable à ce qu'avait ressenti la traîtresse Sherry, un soir pluvieux maintenant bien lointain.

* * *

 _(A continuer... un jour.)  
(Notes: Ici l'information selon laquelle Tooru Amuro fais parti de la police Nippone n'est pas considerée comme vraie... Principalement parce que ce chapitre a été écrit en Aout 2013.)  
_


End file.
